


Nieve

by K_RO



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La persona a quien el Coronel está esperando no es la Teniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hagaren pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

 

 _La persona a qui_ _en el Coronel está esperando no es la Teniente._

—Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa

—

—

La nieve lo cubre todo, colinas, campos, el agua y el suelo; las pisadas del camino recorrido y el horizonte que aún no se ha explorado.

Estancado. Sin pasado ni futuro. Ve el mundo transcurrir sin que le preocupen los cambios en el. Sólo escucha. Y Aguarda.

Sabe que está vivo, que está bien y en algún sitio. Incluso sabe que ha crecido: la pequeña pulga tal vez ahora llegue a ser una cucaracha.

Lo ve en sus sueños —cuando no tratan de guerras pasadas y carne _quemada_ —, lo ve en medio del silencio en el desierto blanco. Incluso lo ve cada vez que prende una llama, sin alquimia, porque no ha vuelto a invocar una, pero guarda sus guantes con celo en el cajón del escritorio, bajo llave, listos para cuando _vuelva_.

Pero más que eso, lo siente. Sobre todo en ese paramo donde puede fingir que el tiempo no ha corrido.

Tal vez no es el sitio, quizás es él: él y la sensación cosquilleante en la punta de sus dedos, reclamando el tacto de piel y metal. Él y la sonrisa torcida cuando ha de recordar. Él y su locura.

Aún así, antes que Breda y Havoc tengan la oportunidad de volver, ha tomado ya sus guantes del fondo del cajón. Porque ya lo _sabía_.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Mi eterno agradecimiento a Ayánn, por ayudarme con la corrección y edición de mis múltiples faltas de ortografía. Gracias cariño!


End file.
